


Good Afternoon

by emmykay



Series: Day and Night [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unremarkable afternoon turns into something more with a few phone calls.  Adoption fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, but it would not leave my head.

Abe was standing in the middle of his construction crew, most of the way through the checklist of things that _had_ to be done on site today when his phone buzzed on his hip. He picked up, the screen read, "ICE Sakaeguchi Yuuto."

"Hello? Takaya?" His husband's voice was full of some kind of strange suppressed emotion. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Abe gestured to the most senior of his workmen and handed him the list. He wandered off to the side of the site, still within eyeshot of his crew and put the phone to his ear. "What's going on?"

"I got a call from the adoption agency."

"Ah." That explained a lot. Yuuto had always wanted a family. He had chosen Abe instead. They had thought, in these modern times, they could have both. In the years since their wedding, it had not turned out that way. 

Abe had a litany of things to say, prepared for this moment and others like them in the past - most of them to the same resigned tune; not everybody was ready to hand over a baby to a gay couple, no matter how long they'd been together, or how financially stable they were, or how involved in the community. They had been on several lists for years, had gone to any number of therapy sessions, seen social workers, talked to case managers, had decorated a nursery and then finally, redecorated the room back to a study. All the while pretending everything was the same as it ever was. Pretending like they had made peace with not having children, while not being really peaceful. Still, their life together was a good one. Abe knew they were happy. Only sometimes, Yuuto seemed wistful not to share their happiness with children.

"No, Takaya, that's not it!" There was that strange emotion again.

"Tell me," Abe said, gripping the phone tighter, imagining Yuuto's face.

"A friend of a friend of Yukihiro's girlfriend's little sister," the words tumbled out of the phone, Yuuto barely taking a breath to explain the complicated relationship. "She wants us to have her babies."

"WHAT?" And then when the full import of Yuuto's words hit him, Abe said, chest tightening with an impossible hope, "Tell me again."

Yuuto cut to the chase. "Someone Yukihiro knows wants us to adopt her babies."

Abe suddenly felt the need to sit down. He squatted down on the ground, one hand against his forehead, the other gripping the phone so tightly, he could see his knuckles whitening. "BABIES?"

"Twins. We have to take them both." Abe heard Yuuto's voice lilt when he said, "A boy and a girl."

"TWINS?" Abe's head spun. He tried to calm down. "Okay. Okay. We can do that. When?"

"She said tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?"

"She's in the hospital now. And she's supposed to leave the day after tomorrow, so we need to see her, and soon. Tonight, if possible."

"You've spoken to her?"

"Just now. She sounds so young, Takaya." Yuuto took a breath. "Her fiance died several months ago, before she found out she was pregnant, and she didn't know what to do until that friend of a friend of Yukihiro's girlfriend's little sister mentioned something and she wants us to have her babies. She wanted to make sure I knew that she's gone to the doctor and taken the vitamins. That she has tried to take care of herself. She didn't have anybody but her fiance. She thought maybe she could keep one, but she can't separate them and she can't afford two."

Abe said, "Well, okay. " He looked over at his work crew. "I'll try to finish up here as soon as I can. And then, I guess, I'll pick up two carseats on the way home. Talk to a lawyer." On second thought, he said, teasingly, "You know, if you want to adopt her too, that would be okay."

"I might," Yuuto replied. "Takaya, thank you. I love you."

"Yuuto, you know I love you. And if this is how we make a bigger family, then this is how we do it." 

Abe could hear Yuuto's breathing, the connection good enough that he could hear the tears in Yuuto's voice. "We're going to have children." Then, panicked, Yuuto exclaimed, "Oh my god, I've got to get two cribs! And diapers! And -"

"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I'm sure you'll take care of everything," Abe reassured. He noticed his crew start looking at him funny. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"See you soon." Yuuto, his voice exhaling with a kind of laugh, the kind of voice that accompanied the most joyous of his expressions, said, "Have a good afternoon, Daddy."

Smiling, not caring at all what his workmen thought of him, Abe replied, "Good afternoon, Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about adoption, and what I do know comes from the experiences of friends within North America. Apologies for any errors or misrepresentations.
> 
> ICE comes from the abbreviation "In Case of Emergency."


End file.
